


This secret beatiful feeling.

by jankenmor



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: I might've upped the rating since I'm paranoid, Nogitsune Trauma, insane stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-20
Updated: 2014-10-20
Packaged: 2018-02-21 21:49:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2483624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jankenmor/pseuds/jankenmor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No creature could survive without love, not for long anyways.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This secret beatiful feeling.

Stiles felt strange. He felt…. Solid. Yes solid, that was a good word for it.

He hadn't felt solid in quite a while actually, ever since the nogitsune had come inside his head he had been floating –playing. Playing so that one of them could win _control_ , but never managing to to _the move_.

The move that could save them –the move that would have won the game. He could see it now in his mind (he had his own mind now? Since when?) The move that would have made him won, it was easy really. Strange word, easy. But he wished to keep playing, he found himself liking this game.

He suppose he should move to the _solid_ part, like he stated before. It has been a while since he was solid. Perhaps he should open his eyes (He had eyes too!) perhaps he shou-

Footsteps broke the silence (the beautiful, blissful unaware silence) which had been there ever since he was _solid_.

He missed his silence. With noise came action and with action his thoughts (Dark, cruel thoughts.) and that brought pain. (I'm sorry I couldn't do better.)

"I'm not going to kill them to bring you pain." The Nogitsune said, still using his own voice and if he opened his eyes he own would see him using his face too, or at least that's what his clever mind thought. (Always the sidekick, always the one who supported but never got support though)

"I'm going to kill them because they brought _you_ pain." Stiles almost opened his eyes in shock before he decided that it was _not_ worth it. (Still not worth leaving the safety of where he couldn't see for if he could not see he could not _think_ about it.)

"You still don't want to open your eyes do you?" The Nogitsune sounded amused (He remembered making a mental note that it was never a good thing when the bad guys got amused.)

Stiles felt a hand touch his cheek. He lazily thought that it was comforting. (Comforting, tender, cold.) "I care about you Stiles, I really really do." Stiles opened his eyes.

The nogitsune returned his gaze, and althought their faces was identical at first glance you could still spot some difference's.

Stiles eyes was always full of emotion, the nogitsune eyes was empty (thought they looked fond at the sight of his beloved Stiles.)

They just _looked_ for a second –air cold and atmosphere peaceful, not at all rushed, before the Nogitsune leaned down and kissed him.

Stiles didn't struggle because all he ever wanted was to be cared for. (Loved.) The nogitsune said he cared for him. He kissed him back.

Stiles thought it was the most wonderful feeling in the world 

The nogitsune pulled back and his eyes (oh-so cold but oh-so tender) were still staring into his as he said "Don't worry Stiles, there is no need now that you are mine."

No creature could survive without love after all, even if they only gave it (this secret beautiful feeling) to one and no one else.

* * *

**In the future I may come back if I get requests of it. Maybe a look at their life together afterwards would be nice?**


End file.
